1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tapping attachments and indexing systems therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background of art with respect to tapping attachments such as the present invention is exemplified in prior art patents of this inventor, to wit: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,002,206; 3,041,893; 3,397,588; 3,717,892; 3,791,756; 3,946,844; 3,999,642; and 4,014,421, and co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 06/641,431, entitled Tapping Attachment and Drive Train Therefor, filed Aug. 16, 1984; and 06/641,381, entitled Automatic Tapping Attachment and Drive System Therefor, filed Aug. 16, 1984, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference as though set forth fully. The background patents disclose the characteristics of tapping attachments of the present type and the basic operating advantages thereof.